¡Nosotros no lo decidimos! ¿o si?
by KazeOokami Ichi
Summary: Ichigo había pedido la mano de Rukia cuando eran pequeños, pero ninguno de los dos lo recordaba, sin embargo, hay que cumplir las promesas ¿cierto? Ahora estos enemigos tendrán que lidiar con sus sueños de niños, ¿quien dice que cuando eres pequeño tus acciones no tienen importancia?
1. ¡Casémonos!

**Hola. Este fic nació de la idea de que si Isshin hubiera tenido a sus hijos en la SS, ellos serían nobles, pues los Shiba eran una Casa Noble… que cayó por Isshin… vaya ironía. Es medio mundo alterno.**

 **Desde aquí aviso que este fanfic va a tener dos "versiones", una va a ser Ichiruki y la otra Hitsukarin, ambas van a estar ligadas y metidas en el fic pero para no mezclar todo y confundir (a mí y a quien lo lea) los publicare separados, para quien guste leer el otro, puede ir a buscarlo en mi perfil, desde aquí aclaro, no odio a Orihime o a Hinamori, por su alguien se hace esa idea.**

 **Este primer capítulo no estaba hecho para este fic, es un extracto de otro libro que estoy haciendo, por si algún día lo público y la gente lo reclama *u* (see, esto solo pasara en mi mente xD)**

 **Espero les guste.**

-¿es cierto que algún día nos tendremos que comprometer con algún extraño?- pregunto el chico de la melena naranja lanzándose al ataque.

-sí, nii-sama me lo dijo también- respondió una pequeña niña regresando la estocada –algún día tendré el deber de casarme con algún pretendiente de otra casa noble y tomar mis responsabilidades

-¿no se te hace algo horrible que decidan nuestros matrimonios?

-no lo había pensado… pero es lo natural ¿no? Somos nobles

-no me agrada, me tendré que casar con una estirada que se cree mucho, como Byakuya- recibió un fuerte golpe en la nuca- ¡hey!

-no hables así de nii-sama

-como digas… pero… no quiero casarme con alguna desconocida

-yo tampoco

Unos bellos ojos ámbar se posaron sobre los violetas –entonces ¡casémonos!

-¿eh?

A la pequeña niña no le dio tiempo de reaccionar antes de ser jalada por su agresivo compañero, quien inmediatamente grito por todas partes que algo muy malo había pasado, haciendo que toda la servidumbre de la Casa Kuchiki se moviera de un lado a otro alarmada pidiéndole al niño que dijera que había pasado- NO LO DIRE SI NO VIENEN NUESTROS PADRES

Todo el que pudo fue alarmado por los responsables de ambos, pues en el caso de la niña, había sido adoptada como protegida de la familia Kuchiki, pues sus padres murieron en la guerra, pero no por eso dejaba de ser una noble.

Una elegante figura se movía por las calles haciendo que todo el que lo viera se inclinara ante el con el mas sumo respeto, a su lado, se apreciaba una bella mujer con una sonrisa gentil, la esposa del primero. La pareja caminaba intentando apartar el estrés, aunque no se notara, de Byakuya Kuchiki, el noble más respetado de todo el mundo, Capitán del sexto escuadrón del ejército más poderoso existente, la Soul Society.

Iban muy relajados hasta que delante de ellos apareció un guardia de la Casa Kuchiki con cara alarmada. El frio Capitán lo miro dándole a entender que si no era vida o muerte, iba a ser castigado severamente. El guardia se inclinó.

-Byakuya Kuchiki-dono, Hisana-sama, la señorita Rukia-sama está en peligro

-¿Cómo?

-no sabemos, pero al parecer es urgente su presencia en esta situación

No paso un segundo cuando Byakuya ya había desaparecido. Era peor que vida o muerte, a su hermanita nadie la toca.

Hisana le dio las gracias por avisar al guardia y fue tras su marido, vaya preocupación.

En una oficina estaba un hombre rodeado de papeleo a morir, montañas y montañas se alzaban a su alrededor y no daban señal de querer acabar; a su lado se podía ver a una voluptuosa mujer que era su subordinada y se suponía debía ayudarlo, con la mujer de su vida hablando del nacimiento próximo de las vidas que llevaba la primera, oh, porque esperaba mellizas.

-Capitán- llamo un soldado que tenía el escudo del décimo escuadrón en la espalda –un guardia de la casa Kuchiki ha llegado diciendo que se solicita la inmediata presencia de usted y su esposa allá ahora mismo, es una emergencia que tiene que ver con su hijo.

El capitán se levantó inmediatamente, tomo a su esposa en manos, y salió corriendo al grito de –TE ENCARGO EL PAPELEO MATSUMOTO

La mujer de prominente figura maldijo interiormente, no quería…

Al llegar ambas parejas miraron alarmadas para todas artes el movimiento ansioso de la servidumbre que presurosa los guio a la sala del té de la casa. Confundidos se sentaron en los asientos ya dispuestos.

Entonces hizo su aparición una melena naranja con una mirada determinada jalando a una pelinegra que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Se colocó enfrente de todos y se inclinó ante todos los presentes.

-Yo, Ichigo Kurosaki…-nervioso, miro a los presentes y se armó de valor -LES PIDO EN MATRIMONIO A RUKIA KUCHIKI

-…

Mientras que Isshin Kurosaki trataba de no partirse de la risa, Byakuya se paró dirigiendo su mano a la empuñadura de su katana que siempre cargaba, por suerte la sensata de Hisana había jalado al piso a Byakuya y le sonrió a Ichigo –por supuesto, pero deberás esperar a la mayoría de edad

-¡si, Hisana-san!

Al final Rukia nunca comprendió que paso ese día.


	2. Años después, antes de la tormenta

**Perdón si no actualicé este fic antes, pero mi mente debatía en si ponerles educación especial o meterlos en un asunto escolar, al final salió una especie de Academia, espero lo disfruten.**

Lo odiaba. Simplemente lo odiaba.

Dentro de la SS* todos lo miraban con respeto y algunos con miedo, era admirado, todos esperaban de él un futuro Capitán poderoso, invencible e inteligente.

Pero ahí… todos eran descarados.

Si, él era el hijo de una Casa de la Realeza con la sangre de legendarios guerreros.

Si, tenía un cuerpo de infarto gracias a él duro entrenamiento que soportaba.

Si, resaltaba mucho por su inusual cabello anaranjado y ojos avellana.

Si, era famoso.

¿¡Pero porque mierda tenía que soportar ese montón de chicas hormonales que babeaban por el "disimuladamente"!?

Inhala, exhala.

Tenía que soportarlo, no se iba a meter en problemas.

Ese era su primer día en la Academia de la SS, también llamada Academia de Shinigamis, pues los que salían de la clase de elite eran unos "dioses de la muerte"; esta Academia pertenecía a la SS y se encargaba de formar a los soldados que se integrarían a los escuadrones de guerra.

Sonó un gong en alguna parte de la escuela, automáticamente todos se fueron a formar en los grupos que se les habían asignado de acuerdo al examen de ingreso. Oh, como lo recordaba, le hicieron una prueba de inteligencia, de fuerza, técnica con la espada y estrategia; había salido bien pero la parte de estrategia… le había costado cerebro y medio, y mucha bilis.

Se formó en el grupo de elite. Oh si, el sería un shinigami.

Miro a su alrededor y no había nadie todavía. Estaba bien que solo los diez mejores puntajes estuvieran en esa clase… pero si midieran la puntualidad… se sentiría muy solo.

De la nada le llego una patada por la espalda que lo dejo tirado en el suelo.

-Hola fresa, ¿qué tal está el suelo?

Una venita le creció en la frente.

-Mejor que tú, enana

Un pie sobre su cabeza

-¿A quién llamas enana? Eres tú el que es estúpidamente grande

-¿Y eso a mí que me importa?- se levantó del suelo mientras trataba de no matarla – ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Se te olvida que tenemos la misma edad?

-No me refiero a eso, esta es la fila de elite chaparra

-No me digas así- dijo mientras le daba un zape – ¿no es obvio cabeza de zanahoria? Soy una genio, tuve el segundo lugar en puntaje

-Jajaja te gane

Una gran confusión creció en Rukia ¿en qué le había ganado?

-¿Eh?

-Estás viendo al primer puntaje de la Academia y el mejor shinigami de la historia

-Ja ja ja, no me hagas reír, ¿el mejor shinigami de la historia? Tendrías que superar a Nii-sama antes

-Soy capaz de eso y mucho más

-Como digas

Se callaron pues llegaron los demás de su clase, cuatro chicas y seis chicos… sus respetos para las chicas, ellas eran admiradas pues era muy difícil ser una guerrera en esa época y en esa clase había muchas más si se comparaba con el resto de la escuela.

Hubo un discurso súper largo por parte del capitán comandante Kyoraku Shunsui, que cada vez que comenzaba a irse por las ramas recibía un golpe de su Teniente Nanao.

Cuando por fin acabo, llego su maestra especial. Parecía un gato al caminar, era una morena de pelo morado que irradiaba peligro.

-Hola niños, me llamo Yourichi, ex capitana de la segunda división- un suspiro de asombro se escuchó, era increíble, iban a ser entrenados por la ex capitana de la división de fuerzas secretas –no respondo preguntas incomodas por si ya se les ocurrió algo, vengan ya

Y comenzaron a caminar hacia un dojo especial, si desde afuera brillaba de limpio, por dentro era impecable, sin mencionar el amplio espacio, la barra de alimentos, las duchas, los lockers, el espacio donde estaban los escritorios y la pizarra… ese lugar era asombroso.

Otro suspiro de admiración.

-Supongo que no tengo que decirles que es cada cosa- asentimiento general –bien, lo diré rápido, todos los días los quiero aquí a las siete de la mañana*, estudiaremos… unas dos horas estrategia y desde las nueve hasta las doce van a entrenar en combate, se ducharan y comerán en cuarenta minutos, les dos veinte de reflexión personal, pero pueden dormir, y desde la una a las dos de la tarde les daré la cultura que les falta según el examen… ¿dudas?

-Si- un chico de gafas había estado todo a una velocidad de vértigo – ¿por qué veinte minutos de reflexión?

-Lo entenderás después de la primera sesión física

-Estemm… sensei…-hablo una chica de cabellos castaños- en cuestión de combate… ¿que veremos?

-Desde karate a kendo y cuando lo crea, usaremos espadas reales, eso me recuerda, cada último viernes de mes, un capitán vendrá a darles clases, el único que no participa en esto es el capitán comandante

Otro suspiro de admiración.

-Por el momento, preséntense, yo empiezo: Soy Yourichi Shihoin, soy de la familia real Shihoin, uno de los clanes del ejército, me especializo en la velocidad y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, me gustan los gatos y odio a los cobardes, comienzan con los números del examen.

Ichigo se paró con arrogancia y se presentó –soy Kurosaki Ichigo, de la familia Kurosaki, clan del ejército, soy bueno en el combate de espadas, me gusta el negro y odio las fresas

Una risita cuando se sentó, Rukia se levantó y hablo rápidamente –Kuchiki Rukia, un placer, vengo de la Casa Kuchiki del ejército, me especializo en táctica, amo a Chappy y odio las zanahorias- se sentó de golpe y callo, se ponía muy nerviosa con gente desconocida.

Se paró el chico de lentes y pelo azulado –Ishida Uryu, de los Ishida del clan de arqueros Quincy, especialista en tiro con arco, me gusta la costura y detesto a mi padre- se sentó como si fuera el más cuerdo ahí.

Se paró una chica de pelo negro corto, con una agilidad que se notaba a kilómetros –Tatsuki Arisawa, un gusto, vengo de la familia Arisawa del ejército, me considero la mejor en karate, adoro las peleas y detesto los llorones- se sentó y cerró los ojos enojada, odiaba presentarse.

Se paró un sujeto de cara emo y ojos verdes –Ulquiorra Cifer, Cifer, Clan Hollow, me especializo en cuchillas, me gusta el silencio, odio el ruido- y se sentó.

Se paró un pelirrojo que parecía tener las cejas tatuadas con unas gafas de sol en la cabeza –soy Renji Abarai, de los Abarai de ninguna parte, soy bueno en la espada, me gustan los chimpancés y detesto el karate- dicho esto se sentó provocando que a Tatsuki le salieran venas en la cabeza.

Se paró una chica de cabello verde y gran delantera –soy Nelliel~ Tu Odelschwanck- todos se preguntaron de donde venía semejante apellido –de donde vengo es un secreto~, nah, vengo de un clan Hollow, soy muy buena con la espada y me encanta… no, adoro jugar, pero detesto a los aburridos y a los serios- la mitad del grupo no sabía que iba a pasar con esa chica, quien se sentó mientras comenzaba a tararear una melodía.

Continuo un chico de pelo y ojos azules con mirada amenazante- Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, del mejor clan Hollow que podría existir, mis especialidades no se las pienso decir, mis gustos son reservados y detesto a los inmaduros y niños pequeños- se sentó mientras la mayoría pensaba que era un creído.

Se paró un sujeto de una estatura impresionante y piel tostada- Sado Yasutora, díganme Chad, no vengo de ninguna familia conocida, el boxeo es lo mejor que hago, detesto pelear con la gente y me gustan los pájaros

Al final se paró la chica castaña y hablo con una voz tímida –soy Inoue Orihime, no tengo familia que mencionar, me especializo en lanzar cuchillas- sonrió y se preguntaron si era tan inocente –me gusta mucho cocinar y no me gustan los hospitales- se sentó en silencio y esperaron.

Yourichi se dio cuenta del silencio, al fin, se le había hecho eterno y aun así solo había escuchado los nombres –bien, comencemos con las clases… mañana, hoy no tengo ganas

¿En serio era una maestra?

-Sensei- llamo Ishida –es muy temprano, no nos dejaran salir

-Pues entrenen lo que quieran- y dicho esto se fue.

Silencio~

-Vaya maestra- dijo Renji –bien, ¿quién me reta en kendo?

-Vamos- le dijo Grimmjow

El resto estaba sentado.

-Hola Ichigo, Rukia, ¿qué tal?

-Aquí sobreviviendo

-Cállate fresa, hola Tatsuki, bien ¿y tú?

-Genial, me sorprendiste Ichigo, con que primero eh? Pensé que morirías en Estrategia

-Morí, resurgiré pronto

-Vamos, no seas flojo, quiero derrotarte de nuevo en karate

-Si tú quieres

Se pararon y comenzaron a combatir. Pronto la pelea llamo la atención, pues los golpes iban y venían a una velocidad impactante, Tatsuki atacaba sin piedad más que nada con patadas e Ichigo se concentraba más que nada en evadir, hasta que Tatsuki le derribo con un deslizamiento de pie.

-Veo que sigues sin superarme

-Sí, sí, lo sé, no me lo recuerdes, sigo trabajando en ello

-Miente- se metió Rukia –lo dejo desde la última vez que lo derrotaste en frente de su familia

-Y tú que te metes, enana

-No me digas así, mole

-Cállate gnomo

-Cállate tú, siento como se encoge mi cerebro con solo escuchar tu voz

-Como si tuvieras cerebro

-Más que una zanahoria, si

Y así continuo la pelea que recordarían como la única vez en que todos trataron de detenerlos.

 **See, me tarde en actualizar este, pero no me decidía hasta que una amiga me golpeo con la respuesta (literal, me lanzo un libro). Daré un salto temporal porque no sé cómo explicar los lazos que se formaran, pero solo será de unos seis meses, creo que para la adolescencia es suficiente tiempo para formar lazos (tengo una amiga conoció a su novio y comenzaron a salir a la semana, duraron como umm… mucho tiempo, no me acuerdo xD)**

 **En el próximo capitulo: comienza el drama del compromiso**

 ***estas cositas son cosas que explico para evitar confusiones o porque si**

 **SS: pues para no escribir Soul Society completo**

 **Escribí lo de las siete de la mañana aquí porque creo que en algunos países no amanece a esa hora, pero aquí si, los corredores, los que pasean perros y los que van a la secundaria a la que iba lo saben.**

 **Espero publicar pronto, Feliz Navidad.**

 **Ciao**


	3. Comienza el drama

**Abajo una nota del autor, por favor, léanla.**

Estaban en medio de una profunda reflexión personal… ¿Qué habían hecho mal… esta vez?

Ichigo no podía sentirse más frustrado, toda su vida peleando con la espada y en menos de tres minutos le resaltaron todas las aberturas que tenía, lo peor es que no fue nada bonito, se tocó el brazo, de seguro tenía más moretones que todo el ejército junto.

Al menos no era al que le había ido peor. Rio internamente.

Pobre Grimmjow, había entrado en la arena contra la maestra Yourichi con una gran sonrisa socarrona, "dame con todo lo que tenga sensei", mala petición, en menos de dos segundos termino en el suelo completamente apaleado.

Sinceramente… no la volvería a cuestionar.

Flashback

-Bien, hoy haremos karate

Ichigo estaba harto del karate, él era el mejor de la clase, lo había comprobado con el examen y algunas situaciones a las que habían sometido a su pequeño grupo, como cuando los encerraron en el baño de chicas mientras ellas se duchaban, el orgullosamente fue el único que no se le ocurrió mirar (eso es lo que dijo, pero sabía a la perfección que si miraba… su cadáver quizá no fuera encontrado nunca)… espera… ahí no había demostrado su valía…

-Yourichi-san ¿Por qué no practicamos un poco de espada?

-Eso se los enseñare de lleno en un año, primero tengo que dejarlos en condición de poder soportarlo

-Tsk- se le ocurrió hablar a Grimmjow –esto se está poniendo aburrido Yourichi, el karate ya lo dominamos

-No creo que nos vaya a servir- dijo Renji –los escuadrones de guerra no pelean cuerpo a cuerpo

-¡Silencio!

Un aura maligna se desprendía de su querida sensei.

-Con que cuestionan mi enseñanza… bien, aquellos que no quieran seguir mi programa y comenzar con las espadas, den un paso al frente

Ichigo, Renji y Grimmjow se atrevieron a retarla.

El resto es una historia llena de moretones y chicos apaleados.

Fin del flashback

-Bien, ojala hayan reflexionado bien, los veo mañana

Rukia se acercó a Ichigo con una sonrisa maligna

-Kurosaki-kun- dijo en el tono meloso que tanto lo irritaba –pensé que era el mejor en la espada… oh no, me ha decepcionado

-Cállate enana- le respondió

Recibió una patada en la cara, haciendo que cayera fácilmente, no era débil, solo que tenía el cuerpo muy magullado.

Acaba de empezar el segundo año de la Academia, y sentía que ya no tenía cuerpo.

Cuando salían de ahí a caminar por los edificios o por algo de comida diferente a lo que mantenía Yourichi en la mesa de comida, todos se apartaban a su paso, caminaban y a su alrededor se oían murmullos llenos de respeto, "ahí vienen los Shinigamis". Ah, qué bien se sentía ser respetado por todos… pero si vieran lo fácil que había caído ante una simple prueba de espada… que bien que prohibían el paso a cualquier persona que no perteneciera a los diez.

Un año había pasado y no habían dejado el combate de cuerpo, Tatsuki era más reconocida como la mejor que él, que había tenido el mejor puntaje, lo habían movido al segundo puesto por no poderle ganar, tsk, no iba a durar para siempre.

Las clases que impartían los capitanes, eran muy interesantes, como cuando la capitana Unohana les mostro como tratar heridas de guerra en pleno campo de batalla. Pero había otras… que deseaban no haber tenido. Como cuando fue el Capitán Isshin, se le había olvidado a Ichigo que él era un capitán, se puso a hablar de lo idiota que era Ichigo por estar rodeado de bellas mujeres y no haberle dado un solo nieto, Ichigo no paro de golpearlo y los demás solo se quedaron sentados sin comprender nada. También estuvo esa vez en que Byakuya fue, como capitán del sexto escuadrón, ese día fue muy silencioso: entro, saludo con la cabeza, fue al pizarrón y comenzó a dibujar mientras una Rukia admirada "por las magníficas obras de arte" golpeaba a quien hacia muecas por no reírse del embajador de las algas, cuando termino, explico brevemente con su voz tranquila y despectiva al saber que algunos no eran de familias nobles, al final, faltaban al menos dos horas, las cuales se dedicó a mirar a todo chico que estaba ahí, buscando señales de pensamientos impuros hacia su hermana… definitivamente era el único capitán con el que no les gustaría repetir clase.

Volviendo a Ichigo, ya ni replico, con esa patada lo habían dejado en el mismo estado que Grimmjow. Tirado inconsciente en el suelo.

-Grimmi- llamo la peliverde de Nelliel –ya despierta~, no seas así- dijo mientras lo agitaba –se te zafara la cabeza si sigues inconsciente- lo agito más fuerte –despierta, o… o… ¡llorare!

Así comenzó a gimotear, logrando que se despertara tapándole la boca –cállate! Tsk, que ruidosa, ¿Qué no ves que el rey está cansado?

-¡Es que no despertabas!- otro sollozo –Grimmi-baka

-Hey, ya cálmate, no quiero escuchar llantos en mi presencia

-Ya dejen de pelear- dijo Ulquiorra hablando por primera vez en tres meses –es tarde, debemos ir al clan, ya

Ellos tres iban juntos hacia la salida que daba al camino más corto hacia el clan Hollow, donde los esperaba Harribel para escoltarlos, una importante soldado de la familia.

-vamos Ulqui-kun, Grimmi-baka~, el último en llegar enfrenta a la Tía Harribel~

Dicho esto, corrió dejando confundidos a Grimmjow y Ulquiorra, hasta que se dieron cuenta de la gravedad de sus palabras, incluso Ulquiorra corrió a todo lo que daba, aunque a medio camino le comenzó a dar pereza y continuo caminando; llego solo a recibir sermones de Harribel, pero solo hizo como que la escuchaba.

De regreso con Ichigo… vamos, sabemos que todo es más interesante que saber que sigue nockeado.

Rukia y Tatsuki estaban esperando a que Ichigo despertara, después de todo, iban a la salida hacia las casas reales del ejército juntos.

Cuando al fin despertó, fue solo porque Rukia estaba harta y le lanzo una jarra entera de agua.

Estaba confundido ¿y los demás? ¿Por qué estaba solo con sus amigas de la infancia? ¿Por qué estaba mojado? Las respuestas se las dio una Rukia molesta que sostenía una jarra vacía.

-Cerebro de zanahoria, ya se fueron todos, ¡ve a ser la bella durmiente en tu casa!

-Cállate enana-dijo tajante, le dolía lo suficiente el cuerpo como para soportar a la Kuchiki gritarle o pegarle.

Rukia ya iba a gritarle que no era una enana, cuando llego un mensajero con el emblema Kuchiki, enlazado con el emblema Kurosaki, eso era raro…

-señorita Kuchiki Rukia-sama, Kurosaki Ichigo-dono, se les convoca a una reunión oficial de las casas Nobles Kurosaki y Kuchiki, yo mismo seré quien los guie hasta ahí- anuncio el mensajero.

Se miraron mutuamente, después a su amiga Tatsuki, quien solo les hizo una seña de que se fueran y no se preocuparan por ella.

Sin mediar palabra lo siguieron.

Durante el trayecto, no reino más que un silencio incómodo. No era común que sus familias estuvieran juntas, no era que se odiaran… más bien Byakuya no soportaba la energía de Isshin.

Aún más confundidos, se dieron cuenta de que iban a la mansión Kuchiki. Ichigo no había entrado ahí desde hace unos seis años, por culpa de un accidente incomodo, así que se maravilló con las nuevas plantas y fuentes que habían sido instaladas en los jardines de la mansión, los más bellos del mundo.

Quedaron enfrente de la sala de reuniones, la puerta tenía unas pinturas tan antiguas como bellas, si no estabas acostumbrado al lujo te quedarías atónito. El mensajero los dejo solos, ya iban a continuar la discusión pendiente, cuando llego una comitiva de sirvientes llevándolos a cada uno a las salas contiguas.

A ambos se les dio el mismo mensaje.

-Para esta reunión oficial, se les pide usar ropas especiales, así que por favor, cambie su uniforme

Ambos se cambiaron en silencio, ambos se volvieron a ver enfrente de la puerta al acabar.

Se quedó un ratito embobados… solo un ratito.

Rukia se veía muy hermosa, pensaba Ichigo pero jamás admitiría, llevaba un kimono morado que resaltaba sus ojos. Ichigo era otra historia, usaba un traje tradicional que lucía muy pesado, pero la ligereza con la que se movía, lo hacía parecer imponente y fuerte, claro, Rukia se lo guardo.

Uno de los sirvientes les abrió la puerta y les indico que pasaran. Entraron y sintieron como la puerta se cerraba detrás de ellos.

Se encontraron con algo insólito, ambas familias juntas bebiendo el té sentados elegantemente en el suelo. De parte de Rukia, el clan Kuchiki, donde estaba una copia madura de Rukia, su hermana Hisana, sentada detrás del líder del clan y su esposo, Kuchiki Byakuya. De parte de Ichigo, el líder del clan Kurosaki, Isshin, atrás de él estaba su madre, Masaki Kurosaki con su cálida sonrisa, detrás se encontraban las mellizas Kurosaki, Karin y Yuzu, idénticas de no ser por el cabello y la expresión de sus ojos, Karin tenía el cabello negro y una mirada retadora, Yuzu era castaña con una linda mirada tierna

-Chicos, tenemos una noticia para ustedes- dijo sonriente Isshin Kurosaki, el padre de Ichigo.

-Siéntense- dijo Byakuya como ya sabrán son de la realeza y tenemos la obligación de mantener el linaje de guerreros puros, por lo tanto era necesario que entraran en la Academia para comenzar con los planes de compromiso

-Nii-sama, de eso ha pasado un año… ¿Ya tengo algún pretendiente?- pregunto interesada Rukia.

-Padres, ¿Ya lo han decidido?- pregunto un nervioso Ichigo.

Ambos se sentían de alguna manera frustrados, pues podían ver en la Academia como los demás chicos que no pertenecían a la nobleza podían experimentar el amor, ellos tenían que casarse porque era su obligación, no podían hacer cualquier cosa

-Como sabrán hay dos maneras de comprometerse entre los nobles, planeándolo los padres o decidiéndolo- comento Isshin.

-El caso- continuo Byakuya -es que como saben, si entre los nobles alguno pide la mano formalmente a la otra familia en una ceremonia de té, se es otorgado un plazo de prueba obligatoria que dura hasta el momento del matrimonio en el que se decide si aquel es digno de recibir a aquella mujer en matrimonio, claro, si esta se niega en un plazo de siete días, se decide que no es digno de ella

-¿A que quieren llegar?

Ichigo trago fuerte, temiendo lo peor, Rukia, estaba muy nerviosa para pensar frio.

-Ichigo, hemos decido que eres digno de Rukia

Silencio

-Nii-sama, ¿a qué te refieres?

-A que ya ha demostrado que es digno de ti al quedar como primero en la Academia, eso le asegura un puesto de alto rango, eventualmente tendrá que esforzarse en llegar a Capitán, como se espera de el

-Pero Byakuya, nunca pedí casarme con Rukia, ni siquiera me había pasado por la cabeza

-Calla Kurosaki Ichigo, claro que lo hiciste, lo hiciste de una manera puramente formal, hiciste la ceremonia de té y nos pediste la mano de Rukia en matrimonio, intente que ella se negara los siguientes siete días, pero no comprendió lo que había pasado por más que le dije, hasta que dijo que no le importaría pasar toda su vida con su mejor amigo

-¿No hay nada para cambiar el compromiso?

-Kurosaki Ichigo, si existiera, sería el primero en aplicarlo

-Eso significa…

-Que están comprometidos- afirmo Masaki.

-La fiesta de compromiso se celebrara en un mes, por favor, inviten a sus más allegados- dijo sonriendo Hisana.

Sus padres y hermanos salieron al pasillo, dejándolos solos y sonrojados, se miraron y se señalaron

-¡Es tu culpa!

 **¡Gracias por leer! Quería hacer dos anuncios:**

 **1) FELIZ NAVIDAD ATRASADA Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!**

 **2) El cuatro comienzan mis exámenes, desaparece por al menos dos semanas, quizá me eche el mes, así que espero disfruten el capítulo que quizá me tarde.**


	4. ¿Es un sueño o una pesadilla?

-Es tu culpa- se gritaron entre si mientras se señalaban -¿Mi culpa? ¡Es tuya!

Se fulminaron con la mirada, ¿Como era posible? ¡Estaban comprometidos! No tenía lógica.

Comenzó una pelea de miradas que hacia fruncir mas los entrecejos.

Ichigo no acababa de digerirlo, ¿Tenía que casarse? ¿Con esa enana? Era una locura simplemente aceptarlo, quizá se trataba de una cruel broma, si, eso debía ser, su padre era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por joderle la vida, incluso comprometerlo a escondidas o mentirle con un compromiso prácticamente imposible… si, probablemente era culpa de su padre, ¡SI! ¡Eso tenia que ser! ¡Una cruel broma en la que su madre participó para controlar a su padre y sus hermanitas para reírse un poco! ¡Si! Esa era la razón, no había otra. Incluso lo había engañado la seria expresión de Byakuya…

Mierda, no puede ser.

La sola idea le producía risa. ¿Byakuya? ¿Haciendo una broma? ¿Y encima sobre el compromiso de su hermana? Mentalmente reía mientras lloraba, que cruel destino ser concuño de Byakuya…

-¡¿Quien te dio permiso de pedir mi mano en matrimonio?!- dijo Rukia sosteniéndolo súbitamente del cuello.

-¡Nunca lo hice!

-¿Entonces porque estamos en esta maldita situación?

-¡No lo se! No hay una respuesta lógica a esto

-¡Tu no tienes derecho a usar la palabra lógica! Tu deducción es peor que la de Yachiru-chan

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?

-¿Ves? Idiota- dijo Rukia mirando en otra dirección, ni siquiera ella sabia de donde había salido ese argumento- de todas maneras- continuo- hay pensarlo en frio.

Rukia comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, mientras tanto, Ichigo solo se sentó a beber un poco de té. Su recién descubrimiento de que no era una broma lo había puesto mas nervioso de lo pensado, su mano temblaba y el té caía en su uniforme escolar. Vaya si estaba nervioso, tenía a Rukia caminando pacíficamente enfrente de el, y, lo admitía, ella era hermosa, sus ojos violetas eran de lo mas llamativos, "pero eso es obvio, no es un análisis obsesivo, solo pienso lo obvio" decía sin parar en su mente auto convenciéndose en vano.

-Hay una única razón que pienso podría obligar a nii-sama a comprometerme con un animal como tu- pasando del insulto, Ichigo la escucho atentamente -me pediste en matrimonio y no lo recordamos porque de éramos muy pequeños para recordarlo, incluso explica porque lo hiciste…

Eso último tenía mucha lógica pero entre mas lo pensaba Rukia, mas enojada estaba, hasta que Ichigo abrió su bocota sin pensar.

-¡¿Porque no te negaste?!

-¡Porque nunca me entere que me habías pedido en matrimonio!... Un momento, acabas de admitir que me pediste matrimonio- Rukia lo miro pícaramente -jeje parece que no te resististe a mis encantos

-¿Encantos? ¿Cuales?

Recibió una patada en él rostro

Después de eso, reino él silencio.

No podían creer del todo la idea de que tenia que casarse, eso significaba compartir una vida juntos y... Tener... Hijos...

Curiosamente eso era lo que mas le preocupaba a Rukia desde que lo pensó. Si eso iba en serio, ¿como demonios iba a poder con... ESO*? La sola idea la ponía nerviosa, no creía poder...

Pero por otro lado, esperaba que fuera una mentira. Ichigo fue su mejor amigo hace mucho, él creyó que jamás perdería su amistad y cometió demasiadas estupideces hasta él punto de que ella decidiera alejarse, si la buscaba era porque se arrepentía, pero por mas que lo espero, nunca fue a su lado, su cerebro estaba siendo comido por deseos de venganza y se concentro en entrenar duro. Rukia lo recordaba bien, él día en él que juro frente a sus hermanas inconscientes, que jamás las dejaría desprotegidas.

 _Flash back_

 _La luz roja del atardecer bañaba los cuerpos inconscientes de Karin y Yuzu Kurosaki, las preciadas mellizas, únicas en los clanes del ejército, las primeras mellizas registradas en la historia que vivían mas de dos años. Por ser tan únicas miles de leyendas surgieron respecto a el poder invencible que contenían, puros cuentos creados de la fascinación de un mundo en el que casi nadie tenía estudios superiores como para darles la oportunidad de pensar razonablemente._

 _La guerra reinaba mas allá de la frontera, se luchaba por impedir invasiones, y el miedo reinaba en esa época en la que apenas había empezado a moverse el ejército; el miedo hacía que cualquier leyenda se convirtiera en realidad, y unos secuestradores habían intentado obtener a las mellizas de tan solo cinco años para sacrificarlas a los dioses para que acabara la guerra. Ellas fueron salvadas, pero el trauma en Ichigo seguía, el había estado presente y no las pudo proteger, sus hermanas eran una de las razones de su sonrisa, lo habían golpeado para poder llevárselas, los adultos no dejaban de decirle que no era su culpa, y Rukia… solo pudo ver en silencio como, frustrado, les susurraba "juro protegerlas hasta que puedan protegerse, y lo mismo va para todas las personas y cosas que son importantes para mi…"_

 _End Flash Back_

Sonrió triste ante ese recuerdo, el nunca la protegió de nada, pero eso ya era pasado, tenia que concentrase en el ahora y… como tenia que comportarse con el… se supone que las parejas era… acarameladas… ¿no?

¡Ahh! No se podía imaginar a Ichigo como en los libros románticos, acercándose lentamente, con sus respiraciones chocando…

-Enana- Rukia soltó un pequeño grito de la sorpresa, pero se recupero rápidamente del susto causado por sus pensamientos tan impuros- ¿En que piensas que estas tan roja?

Como única respuesta le dio un golpe en la cara tirándolo al suelo mientras recuperaba la compostura.

-¿Por que me golpeas enana?

-Por ser tú

Ichigo suspiro cansado, si así iba a ser por el resto de su vida, mejor s iba acostumbrando a ser golpeado.

-¿Esto en serio está pasando? ¿Byakuya en serio nos va a casar? ¿Crees que sea un sueño?

-¿Un sueño?…- Rukia se acerco lentamente a Ichigo, se sentó frente a el y tomo su mano entre sus palmas, Ichigo comenzó a levantar su otra mano para estrechar las suyas… pero Rukia lo pellizcó.

-¡AHHHHH! ¡¿ENANA QUE DEMONIOS HACES?!

-Compruebo que no sea un sueño con tu dolor

Ichigo maldijo internamente, se había dejado llevar por la atmosfera y bajo la guardia frente a ese pequeño demonio.

Volvió el silencio pensativo de Rukia.

-supongo que no hay de otra- Rukia le hizo señas de que se sentara enfrente de ella, cosa que hizo con sumo cuidado de no caer en ninguna trampa –desde ahora en adelante, seré tu prometida hasta el día de nuestra boda, espero cuides de mi- dicho esto se inclino.

...

-Enana, no estoy para bromas

-No es una broma, Ichigo Kurosaki

-¿Porque me llamas por mi nombre completo?

-Así lo haría nii-sama

...

-Enana, no me creo que aceptes todo esto tan fácil

-Dime otra vez enana y te juro que no podrás moverte una semana- dijo Rukia con una vena en la frente, tosió y volvió a su semblante de mujer de la nobleza –Nii-sama ha dicho que estamos comprometidos, soy un miembro del honorable clan Kuchiki, debo cumplir todas las normas y tradiciones impuestas, y si lo dijo nii-sama, nuestro compromiso es cierto y estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo por mi honor como Kuchiki

…

-En ese caso, no me queda de otra más que hacer lo mismo, por mi honor Kurosaki… ¿juro que te protegeré como mi prometida?

Recibió un golpe en la cara de nuevo.

-Idiota, ¿porque lo pronunciaste como pregunta?- le grito mientras lo pisaba completamente sonrojada.

 **Gracias por leer! y perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar y encima que sea tan corto... pero el proximo cap será largo, eso espero.**

 **Gracias por los Reviews, me inspiran de alguna manera a ser puntual, no como las calificaciones, que se subían hoy y todavía no aparecen... .-.**

 ***Aclaraciones***

 **Cuando Rukia dice "ESO", se refiere al embarazo, pillos 7u7, Rukia en este fic será inocente en muchos aspectos.**


	5. Descidiendo invitaciones y fechas

En una habitación sin muebles, donde solo había una mesa con un hermoso juego de té, se llevaba a cabo un intenso duelo de miradas.

Violeta contra avellana se retaban el uno al otro por el poder y dominio que daba la decisión que tenían por tomar. En el centro de la mesa se encontraban dos sobres con sus respectivas hojas, uno de color blanco con letras rosas y rojas, mientras el otro era negro con letras azul claro.

La tensión era palpable.

Un suspiro cansado se dejó escapar de los labios de la chica –Oye, Ichigo

-Dime- respondió con tono retador el chico

-Sabemos perfectamente que esta es la indicada dijo alzando el sobre blanco –ya ríndete

-Sigo prefiriendo el negro

Una vena se resaltó en la frente de la chica- La invitación no es a un funeral!

-El simple hecho de entregarla será mi funeral si escogemos esa invitación tan cursi!

-Si sigues asi, tu funeral será antes de la boda

-¡Antes muerto que darle esa cursilada a los invitados! Es más, ningún conocido mío se enterara nunca de esa cosa

-¡¿Y cómo demonios planeas ocultarle el hecho de que te casaras a todo el mundo?!

De nuevo reinó el silencio.

Vaya, si ya de por si la situación era bastante vergonzosa, el tener que avisar y decirle a cada uno de sus conocidos los ponía en jaque. Ambos se habían creado la reputación de chicos sin sentimientos al igual que la mayoría de sus compañeros shinigamis, pues en la guerra lo que menos se necesitan son los sentimientos… ¿Cómo iban a llegar de la nada diciendo "Oh, me voy a casar" y sonreir? ¡Y encima con quien se casaban! ¡Con su jurado rival y enemigo! Ya podían escuchar a las chicas de la Academia creando toda clase de historias cursis sobre el amor repentino que de seguro había nacido entre los dos, ¡PERO NO! Estaban sufriendo por un gran malentendido de la infancia que los obligaba a casarse por obligación.

Tocaron la puerta.

Ambos,contrariados, voltearon a ver quien interrumpía su duelo

-Oigan- era una de las hermanas menores de Ichigo, Karin –¿están usando el juego de te? Yuzu lo necesita

Ambos negaron con la cabeza y ella entro, lo tomó y se fue retirando, pero cuando estaba en el marco de la puerta, volteo ligeramente y les aviso –Ichi-nii, Rukia-nee, dice el viejo que si para la puesta de sol no le dan su decisión, mandara a hacer las invitaciones con un diseño que él hizo.

Cerro la puerta corrediza dejando a ambos con cara de desesperación.

Casi por instinto se miraron con súplica deseando que la discusión cesará de una vez por todas dejando ya la solución menos vergonzosa a la vista.

-Nuestra boda no es un funeral- dijo Rukia

-Es el funeral de mi felicidad

-¿Y eso que? Debemos escoger lo más adecuado pues asistirán muchas personas nobles, mi invitación es la indicada

-¿Nobles? No se si soportare tanto estirado

-Calla, que tenemos que dar una buena impresión, nuestros clanes son muy importantes

Ichigo la miró pícaramente –No me digas que tienes miedo de lo que piense la sociedad si ve una invitación de bodas negra

-Simplemente se que Nii-sama jamás dejaría que ese color se usará

…

-¿Todo esto por la opinión de Bakuya?

-Nii-sama es una persona muy importante, no puede darse disgustos y me ha comunicado que quiere que nuestra boda sea perfecta, nada será barato

-Vamos, ríndete, te gusta la invitación

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto, simplemente no permitiré que Nii-sama vea esa cosa-dijo señalando la invitación de Ichigo.

Ichigo no podía creerlo, sabía que Rukia admiraba a Byakuya por haberla resxatado junto a su hermana de los barrios más pobres del Rukongai cuando morían de hambre, pero el que ella le sirviera tan ciegamente como para dejarlo de lado en la boda que se suponía era de los DOS.

-Pues yo no dejare que algo tan cursi como eso sea entregado

-Cálmate de una vez por todas con mi invitación, Hisana-nee no me dejo ponerle el Chappy que quería

-¿En serio? ¿Ibas a poner un Chappy a tu invitación de bodas?

-Si

Ichigo se llevó ambas manos a la cara, no era posible que su futura mujer tuviera gustos de niña de kínder.

-Rukia- le dijo mirándola a los ojos –¿Por qué te gusta tanto ese conejo deforme?

Recibió un golpe en el estómago que le saco el aire- Chappy no es deforme, es hermoso, tú no reconocerías el arte aunque llegara gritando "Mirame soy arte"!

-Ya enana- Rukia le lanzó una mirada fulminante –Rukia, ya casi se pone el Sol

En ese momento, alarmada, giró su cabeza tan fuerte que sintió dolor pero no le importó al ver cómo el cielo comenzaba a teñirse naranja.

Se escuchó a lo lejos un golpe contra una pared. Se miraron alarmados y comenzaron a mover rápidamente las cosas en la mesa. Los movimientos rápidos y nerviosos de sus manos aumentaban al igual que sonido de unas estruendosas pisadas que, ambos reconocían, como las de Isshin Kurosaki.

Bruscamente, la puerta se abrió dejando ver al padre de Ichigo que al instante de fijar su vista en su hijo se lanzó con una patada voladora que el chico inmediatamente detuvo con una mano para lanzarlo a través de la pared con la otra.

-Ese es mi hijo- dijo Isshin al pararse de los escombros –¿todavía no se han decidido? ¿Qué les parece mi diseño?

Les mostró un sobre rojo que contenía un pergamino con una pintura de ambos muy cerca el uno del otro que a saber que loco había hecho, el mensaje era tan cursi que ambos casi se desmayan de la impresión, pero no lo hicieron, Ichigo para golpear a Isshin y Rukia para golpear a Ichigo porque estaba invadiendo su espacio personal en esa pintura.

Cuando la calma regresó a la habitación, Ichigo le entrego lo que tan nerviosamente había preparado.

-Viejo, mas te vale que pongas esta invitación, o te mato!

Recibió un golpe en la cabeza

-Kurosaki-kun -dijo con ese tonito que le ponía los pelos de punta -y yo hemos escogido esa combinación para nuestra boda y esperamos sea de su agrado

Isshin sonrió y se fue de la habitación analizando la elección. Nunca entendería a su hijo, el sobre era blanco y el interior era negro…

Cuando la puerta corrediza se cerró, se volvieron a mirar con odio.

-hey enana

-hey idiota

-¿qué fue exactamente lo que le dimos?

-No lo se, pero nos enteraremos pronto

Ichigo se estaba mordiendo las uñas de los nervios, tenía que preparar su boda ¡Y con ella! ¡No se quería casar!... o quizá sí.. ¡NO! ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO! El se moria de los nervios por los preparativos, de hecho justo esa mañana había recibido un mensaje muy amigable

 _Flashback_

 _Su habitación no era precisamente chica, y parecía ser la de un monje, sin muebles, sin cosas, solo una cama y un armario._

 _El estaba dormido, y no tenía ganas de levantarse, sabía que ese dia tenia una reunión con su querida prometida, después tenía que reunirse con su querido futuro cuñado a decidir la fecha de la boda. Si lo pensaba bien… era mejor quedarse soñando en vez de salir a ese mundo de pesadillas que se había vuelto su vida._

 _Lloro contra la almohada. Sabía que si no iba a todo ese rollo, Byakuya lo mataría, o quizá no... a lo mejor y ese estirado entraba en razón y declaraba que él no era digno de su hermanita si faltaba a uno de sus compromisos._

 _Se rió mentalmente, puede que estrategia no allá sido su especialidad, pero seguro la manejaba bien como para generar esas ideas._

 _Rodó a un costado de su cama._

 _Sintió un cuchillo en la garganta, si, definitivamente… espera ¿que?_

 _Abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido ante el tacto del metal, alzó sus pupilas y se encontró con unos ojos negros parcialmente cubierto de cabello azabache._

 _-shh- le susurro Byakuya -Solo vengo a advertirte que aunque no me gusta la idea del compromiso con Rukia, te advierto que si te atreves a deshonrar a las leyes de las casas nobles o faltar a algo adrede, o incluso engañar a Rukia con lo que sea por el resto de tu vida, tu cadáver no lo encontraran ni el capitán Kurotsuchi ni nadie_

 _Y asi como aparecio el sentimiento de una muerte inminente, desapareció. Lamentablemente no podía decir lo mismo del hoyo en su techo._

 _End Flash Back_

Ichigo dio un suspiro cansado, iba a tener que acostumbrarse a esa vida. Cada segundo del resto de su vida iba a ser vigilado, la vida lo amaba, ¿no?

-Rukia- pronunció con pesadez -¿Tu quieres que esto pase?

Rukia sorprendida, lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tu- la miro a los ojos -¿Estás de acuerdo con ser atada a mi de por vida?

Rukia guardó silencio, tenía que medir sus palabras, lo más importante en la Familia Kuchiki, era el orgullo, y ella podía perder demasiadas cosas con solo abrir la boca.

Otra cosa que caracterizaba a su familia adoptiva era su capacidad de esconder las emociones, ella le haría honor a ello, pues, tenía que pensar con calma todo lo que sucedía en su interior, cosas, que, en su mayoría, no tenían nombre aún.

-No es que no esté de acuerdo- relajo los labios que hasta ese instante había apretado -es nuestro deber- y le sonrió

Ichigo no sabía qué pensar de esa respuesta, pero dentro de él, se sintió una pequeña llovizna.

¡Vamos! La pregunta y la respuesta no iban a cambiar la situación, estaban atados a unas palabras infantiles, ¿Quién habría pensado que la inocencia del momento los estuviera confundiendo?

-Rukia- la volvió a llamar -tenemos que ir con tu hermano

-¿Eh? ¿Nii-san?

-Hoy decidimos la fecha de la boda

-¿Hoy?

-Hoy

-¿A qué hora?

Ichigo miro al cielo a través de la ventana -media hora

-Su boda- sorbo de té -será un acontecimiento memorable- sorbo de té -los clanes Kuchiki y Kurosaki no han tenido uniones de sangre desde hace varios siglos- sorbo de té -deben considerar que somos familias muy importantes y el legado de guerreros formidables que ha producido cada lado ha sido memorable- sorbo de té -así que la fecha debe ser memorable también.

A Ichigo le caía una gota de la cabeza, Byakuya estaba bebiendo demasiado té, y con una parsimonia irritante.

-Nii-san- hablo Rukia -¿A que te refieres con memorable?

-Se que esta reunión era para que ustedes decidieron la fecha de su boda- sorbo de té -pero el consejo de los clanes ha decidido que para la buena fortuna de su matrimonio- sorbo de té -la boda será el próximo eclipse solar

…

-¿Eso que dia es?- pregunto Ichigo

-En cuatro años

…

-¿Osea que estaremos cuatro años comprometidos?

-Tiempo suficiente para que preparen la boda- sorbo de té -por suerte no tendrán que cumplir algunas cosas que ha dictado el consejo tan pronto, la mayoría están prohibidas para una pareja no casada

-¿Algunas?

-Si- sorbo de té -por el momento, lo único que debe preocuparles es la fiesta de compromiso- colocó una canasta en la mesa -son seis invitaciones para que las den a sus conocidos- sorbo de té.

-Espera- dijo Ichigo azotando su mano contra la mesa -dime que cosas tenemos que hacer antes de la boda

-Kurosaki Ichigo- dijo acercando el vaso de té a sus labios, pero repentinamente lo azotó contra la mesa rompiendolo y esparciendo el té -hice todo lo posible por retrasar el matrimonio, pero lo que estoy a punto de decir puede costar tu muerte

-Suéltalo

-Van a tener que...

 **Perdón perdón perdón**

 **Hagan conmigo lo que quieran, he sido terrible, no actualice en mucho tiempo, y lo lamento, he sido una mala persona. (Se tira al piso derrotada)**

 **(Se levanta) Ahora que me disculpe, Gracias por sus reviews! Me inspiran a escribir! (Aunque no se note), procurare actualizar cada sabado. Si no, habra capitulo doble.**


	6. Mi pequeña

-Si- sorbo de té –por el momento, lo único que debe preocuparles es la fiesta de compromiso- colocó una canasta en la mesa –son seis invitaciones para que se las den a sus conocidos- sorbo de té.

-Espera- dijo Ichigo azotando su mano contra la mesa –dime las cosas que tenemos que hacer antes de la boda

-Kurosaki Ichigo- dijo acercado l vaso de té a sus labios, pero repentinamente lo azoto contra la mesa rompiéndolo y esparciendo el té –hice todo lo posible para retrasar su matrimonio, pero lo que estoy a punto de decir puede costar tu muerte

-Suéltalo

-Van a tener que…

CRASH

La puerta se rompió de una patada, que rebeló a Isshin Kurosaki que les sonreía a los prometidos.

Lamentablemente la querida puerta no solo se rompió, sino que también voló, cayendo sobre un Byakuya furioso que se levantaba de los escombros en ese momento.

Una venita palpitaba en su frente mientras cerraba los ojos rogando a Dios por paciencia para no sacar su espada y matar a ese miserable con actitud de niño que pronto seria parte de su familia…

Inhala, exhala…

Demonios, los practicantes de yoga lo hacían ver tan fácil…

-Kurosaki Isshin- pronuncio con la misma intensidad que lo hacia con el nombre de su hijo, ese tonito que prometía dolor si no lo arreglaban – ¿Cuál es tu motivo para romper una de mis preciadas antiguas puertas?

-Mas bien- lo señalo miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas – ¡TU! ¡Maldito chismoso! ¿¡Como es que casi les dices la sorpresa!?

…

-Deben saberlo

-No deben, ¡es una sorpresa!

Mientras la discusión seguía frente a sus narices, los prometidos solo atinaron a mirarse.

¿Tan malo era? Debía ser. Digo, no por cualquier cosa se puede ver a Isshin emocionado y a Byakuya con instintos asesinos… o quizá si, pensándolo bien, la lista de opciones era muy variada… la curiosidad los comenzó a picar.

Ichigo se paro y le dio un golpe a su padre en la cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo sin condición de levantarse un rato. Rukia, simplemente le llamo la atención a su hermano con todo el respeto que pudo.

-Nii-sama, por favor… no discuta más

Byakuya suspiro y trato de relajarse, tenia que ponerle más atención a su pequeña hermana antes de que abandonara su hogar.

Y es que… ah… como pasaba el tiempo.

Parecía que ayer se había enamorado en uno de sus tantos recorridos por los jardines del Rukongai, aquellos reconocidos por su belleza silvestre, no como los de su casa que estaban bajo un extremo control de las hierbas y plantas que ahí crecían; aquellos jardines le encantaban por el gran respiro que le ofrecían de su ajetreada vida de noble y capitán de ejercito.

Ahí, en uno de sus recorridos, encontró a una chica de pelo negro que dormía plácidamente bajo un guayabo y con un libro reposando en su pecho que subía y bajaba con sus suaves respiraciones; se acerco a ella y la aprecio mejor, sus pestañas rozaban ligeramente sus mejillas sonrojadas que hacían resaltar su blanquecina piel…

Byakuya conocía las palabras, las había estudiado desde que era muy pequeño, sabía dirigirse a las personas con propiedad y elegancia. Pero la chica ahí recostada era tan bella, que quería componer los poemas más bellos idolatrándola, pero las palabras sonaban sin sentido y sin orden en su mente, aquella mujer con solo mirarla lo convirtió en un poeta incoherente, porque así consideró, era su belleza, sin una pizca de la horrible realidad de la guerra que vivían en ese instante.

Se quedo a su lado sentado, esperando a que despertara, no le daba buena espina dejarla sola.

Anocheció y no le quedo de otra, en silencio, la sacudió; ella despertó confundida, y al ver la falta de luz en el cielo se paro alarmada. Dio varias vueltas alrededor del árbol buscando alarmada y con cara nerviosa. Durante un pequeño rato estuvo asa, hasta que Byakuya se levanto y le toco el hombro, la chica pego un gritito del susto. Él le pregunto que le pasaba, ella que su hermanita había desaparecido.

Él la ayudo a buscarla, encontraron al bebé en brazos de una anciana a la orilla del rio. Al ver a su hermanita, Byakuya pudo apreciar como sus ojos de un azul más brillante que la noche estrellada que tenían sobre ellos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad y su rostro mostró una sonrisa de alegría y alivio que en todos sus años de militar nunca había visto. El era una persona importante, a quien nadie quisiera como enemigo, eso llevo a que quienes lo conocían intentaran agradarle de cualquier manera posible, rodeándolo de sonrisas falsas.

Como todo el caballero que era, la acompaño hasta su casa. Al llegar pudo apreciar que a pesar de su enorme sonrisa, su vida no era tan afortunada. Ella se despidió de el con una enorme sonrisa de agradecimiento; él le iba a preguntar si algún día podría volver a verla, pues quería poder apreciar nuevamente la única sonrisa verdadera que había visto en su vida; pero en el instante en que abrió la boca, la bebé despertó, pero no llorando como se esperaría, despertó abriendo sus ojos violetas y mirando al extraño, el pudo notar el gran parecido que tenían, y en un momento de sentimentalismo le acaricio la cabeza tiernamente; la bebé soltó una risita melódica y la chica al ver eso, le invito a volver cuando quisiera, pues al parecer, a la pequeña le había agradado.

Así fue como pasó.

Después de eso, procuraba visitarla cada que podía, hasta que un día, dos años después de que se conocieron, un día antes del cumpleaños de la bebé, en una reunión del consejo de guerra del que formaba parte, le fue comunicado que pronto llegarían las tropas del enemigo a una aldea cercana y que como en su mayoría, era habitada por bandidos, seria sacrificada en una estrategia para conseguir la victoria. Él se alarmo, era la aldea donde vivía aquella chica, aquella que se llamaba Hisana.

Al día siguiente las visito con un regalo, Hisana lo recibió con la misma sonrisa que lo había enamorado hace tiempo, y la pequeña niña de ahora tres años, la pequeña Rukia que hace podo había empezado a hablar, lo recibió con un "Bienvenido, Nii-sama", un exceso de formalidad para esa pequeñita, pero Hisana quería que fuera respetuosa con todos.

La comida fue sencilla, arroz y agua. Byakuya no se podía quejar, aunque era poco, era más cálida que cualquier cosa que hubiera comido alguna vez en su fría mansión.

Espero paciente a que la pequeña abriera su regalo, un enorme peluche, "muchas gracias Nii-sama" le dijo aquella niña con sus ojos violetas brillando antes de salir corriendo a jugar con el peluche en otra parte de la pequeña casa.

Byakuya aprovecho el momento para mirar fijamente a Hisana y contarle la situación. Le contó que el era de las familias nobles del ejercito, que el era capitán del sexto escuadrón del ejercito, y que la aldea donde se encontraban pronto seria atacada. Hisana lo escucho con atención, y cuando Byakuya le ofreció refugio en su casa, a ella y a su hermanita, ella no pudo contenerse de preguntar "¿Por qué solo a nosotras? ¿Por qué no también a otras personas que no tienen la culpa de esta guerra?", Byakuya no supo responder, hasta que con su fría voz, intento expresar todo lo que sentía.

"Te amo" dijo mientras la abrazaba "y no quiero perderte, a ti, a tus sonrisas que no me mienten… y se que no podría vivir sin ellas y sin ti, ni siquiera podría sin Rukia, ella que es como una hermana para mi… quiero que vivan, que vivan conmigo"

Hisana sonrió y le regreso el abrazo "Como quiera Byakuya-sama" se separaron "pero denos hasta esta tarde, puede que no tengamos mucho, pero quisiera que nos despidiéramos de nuestros difuntos padres"

Byakuya así lo hizo. Regreso a su mansión a preparar todo para su llegada.

Estaba en uno de los jardines esperando a que fuera una hora adecuada para ir por ellas. De la nada, llego Yourichi, su amiga de la infancia, aquella que lo cubría y le alentaba a que se escapara del ejercito para ir con ellas; a avisarle "El enemigo a atacado antes de tiempo, están en peligro".

Byakuya monto un caballo y fue a toda velocidad al pueblo.

Cuando llego a la casa de ellas, todo estaba en llamas. Arriesgándose, entró buscando por todas partes, pero estaba completamente vacio el lugar. Pensando, quizá estuvieran en el cementerio, en la tumba de sus padres; ahí fue y no las encontró. Como ultima esperanza, fue hacia donde había conocido a Hisana.

Diviso a lo lejos el guayabo. Estaba en llamas.

Corrió hacia el y se encontró a Hisana herida de las manos, y con manchas de quemadura en su ropa; tenia a Rukia dormida entre sus brazos.

Se acerco hacia ellas, pero atrás pudo ver como la ciudad ardía, y como se dirigían hacia ellas unos bandidos vestidos con el uniforme del ejército enemigo. Por sus vestimentas llenas de sangre, sabia que se había generado una masacre en la aldea. No iba a permitir que murieran.

Paso corriendo al lado de Hisana, quien solo pudo ver con terror al enemigo.

Byakuya peleo, peleo por ellas. Lanzo estocadas y golpes con su larga katana. A pesar de estar luchando, podía mantener su aura de elegancia y su calma, a Hisana le salían las lágrimas cada vez que lo herían, cada vez que una gota de sangre salía de su cuerpo…

Al final, Byakuya logro matar a todos los enemigos.

Tambaleante se acerco a Hisana y la abrazo, junto con Rukia que estaba en sus brazos.

Tiempo después llego gente de su escuadrón a auxiliarlo, lo llevaron a su casa, junto con ellas.

La pequeña Rukia despertó justo cuando atravesaban uno de los jardines… no entendía, antes estaba en su casa, y rodeada de fuego…

"Hisana-nee" llamo a la chica que la cargaba, ella volteo sonriéndole "¿Dónde estamos?"

"En un lugar seguro, ahora este será nuestro hogar" Byakuya las estaba mirando "Ahora viviremos con Byakuya-sama aquí"

Rukia bajo al suelo y comenzó a recorrer el jardín "Es hermoso" miro a la pareja y les sonrió "Me alegro de que se casen"

Ellos nunca habían dicho eso… aunque no era mala idea…

Byakuya suspiro ante sus recuerdos.

Aquella pequeña Rukia había crecido como una gran mujer. Tenia un carácter sin miedo, era fuerte física y mentalmente (no cualquiera soportaba a los Kurosaki) y era tan hermosa como su querida Hisana.

Ahora se iba a casar, y en parte estaba totalmente en contra de ese matrimonio… pero en el fondo sabia que Ichigo Kurosaki tenia lo necesario para hacer feliz a su pequeña Rukia.

Lo miro de reojo. Mas le valía a ese idiota no lastimarla, o correría la sangre!

Mirándolo por otro lado, quería a Rukia más que nada como a una hija, la había visto crecer y ahora marcharse… quizá necesitaba un hijo…

Hisana, prepárate.

 **Perdón por no haber actualizado antes. Me comenzaron a llegar trabajos y exposiciones como el granizo que cae por mi ventana, uno tras otro, no se detenían y aparte rompían todo a su paso. Aquí esta el primer capitulo de esta semana.**

 **Respecto al capitulo... andaba medio triste y bebí café. Así que hubo Byahisa romántico de resultado!**


End file.
